dripped in black and white
by fallendrastic
Summary: She thinks movies and her face on the cover of a magazine and then she shakes her head, remembering she's supposed to be a star. She knows being seen with Puppet Guy will risk things, and he distracts far too much. Trina/Robbie. It seems sort of magical.


Light brown orbs framed by eyeliner and mascara-coated lashes, long, luscious black curls and soft tanned skin are enough to make him melt. She just has to bat those curly eyelashes of hers, smile that thousand watt smile and he'd break into a grin. He wants nothing more than to hold her hand, than to kiss her and hold her close to him, but she doesn't let him, and pushes him away every time he tries to get in.

She built up a wall, a nice little wall that tells her that all she needs is to become famous and everyone will forget her flaws, and adore her and make her feel loved. She realizes singing won't get her anywhere, so she jumps on the acting train and somehow finds herself in Hollywood Arts. But then he comes along and follows her around like a lost puppy and buys her flowers and she has to convince herself that he's gonna ruin the dream, her dream, and she can't let that happen. So she shuts him out, without any hesitation (What. So. Ever.) and walks away.

But something tells him that she will give in eventually.

&.

"You know..." Robbie stammers, and Trina turns around and narrows her eyes and crosses her arm and she's oh so intimidating that Robbie steps back. Trina's eyes grow cold and condescending and there's a red light warning him, telling him to get to the point and then leave her the hell alone. And he wonders why she's so scary but lets the word carelessly flow off his tongue and float in the air.

"You're a really good actress." He compliments, and she does nothing but raise an eyebrow. "And you're really, really pretty. And-"

"I know," She cuts in, a smug smile finding its way to her glossed lips as a mischievous glint flows around her light brown orbs. "You don't have to tell me." Trina states, crossing her tanned arms and leaning against her locker.

"Actually, I do." Robbie says so quietly Trina has to strain to hear it. She turns to him, eyes sharp again. "What do you mean by that?" Trina demands, and she's somehow like a traffic light. Sometimes it's red, sometimes it's yellow, there's never any green. And right now, it's yellow and red. She's warning him, and telling him to stop, quickly.

"Well, the guys in Hollywood Arts don't tell you that enough even though they should." Robbie's blabbing like an idiot, but Trina doesn't care, she just wants to listen to the rest of his speech. Green. Those traffic light eyes of hers are finally allowing him to continue. "And they should tell you that every day, like as much as they can. Because you are a really good actress, and you are really pretty, you're a little rough around the edges but you're hard to ignore."

Trina's not sure how to respond to that, so she blinks, almost smiles, but turns on her heel and walk away before she can thank him. She fiddles with her fingers as she walks down the hall. And Trina can feel Robbie's eyes on her as she leaves.

&.

It's kind of weird. Sometimes he just finds himself staring, sometimes he just finds himself chuckling and sometimes he thinks of how it would feel to have her lips pressed against his again and to intertwine their fingers and for them to be Trina & Robbie and Robbie & Trina. Trina sometimes finds herself wondering the same thing, and the thought which is supposed to sicken her and make her feel like puking her guts out, actually causes a soft little smile to find its way onto her lips.

She thinks movies, hit TV shows, hundreds of awards and dressing rooms and her face on the cover of a magazine and private jets and money and then she shakes her head, forgetting him and remembering she's supposed to be a star. A queen, something, someone people will remember and think about, someone people will want to see. She knows, being seen with Puppet Guy will risk things, and he distracts her far too much, so she slams the door in his face again.

"But why?" Robbie asks, it's a plea, a question, a desperate attempt to understand things. Trina blinks, and slams the door without giving him the explanation he deserves. But he shows up to her house the next day with a teddy bear and flowers and Rex's mouth is duck tapped and she has to bite her lower lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Here, happy early Valentine's Day." Robbie says, handing Trina the presents. She takes them, almost smiling, and blinks her eyes and fingers the teddy bear's brown fur and pulls its ear slightly. Trina then notices the white lilies in Robbie's arm, and then sets the teddy bear on her black fluffy pillow and stares at the lilies, her eyes not cold and condescending, just shocked. "How did you know white lilies are my favorite?"

Robbie smiles, pushing the flowers forward and smiling that goofy smile of his. "I asked Tori what kind of flowers you liked, and found out my mom grows white lilies in her garden. She gave me a few lilies to give to you, so..." Trina smiles - she can't help it. He's so adorably cute in a geeky way and thoughtful and sweet and no guy has ever cared to buy her flowers, or to even remember her name. She takes the flowers from his grasp and places a single, light kiss on his cheek. It's so unexpected and unlike her that it shocks both of them, but she smiles lightly and closes the door and sleeps with an idiotic grin on her face.

And he does the same.

&.

"Tell me something I don't know," Trina says out of nowhere, and Robbie turns to her. They're sitting in the auditorium, fingers intertwined and slight smiles are on their faces. Robbie doesn't think he's ever seen Trina happier than she is right now, and she's twisting her hair with her free hand and he's shrugging.

"Uh... When I was four punched Johnny Tris Parker's arm in the sandbox because he called me a geek." Robbie says, and Trina sighs, shaking her head.

She mutters a sarcastic "fascinating" under her breath and Robbie shakes his head, "You don't know the rest of the story." Trina sighs again and then gestures for him to continue. Green, it's green and he smiles, because he sees green so much more often than before. "They made me see a guidance counselor and she gave me Rex, to, you know, express my feelings. But sometimes I think he has a mind of his own."

"Where is Rex, anyways? I hardly see him - I mean, _it_. I hardly see it." Trina corrects, hating that she's actually beginning to believe that Rex has a mind of its own, and Robbie gives her a shocked look. "Don't you hate Rex? I remember that you didn't want us to date because of I always carry him around."

"It was weird for me," Trina admits, the single lighting shining above her makes her eyes sparkle, and Robbie stares at her in awe and fondness like she's some kind of amazing goddess/princess. "And you keep referring to Rex as a 'he' and I actually begin to believe that he - I mean it, is real." Trina grunts under her breath and groans a little. "You annoy the hell out of me, you know that? With your geeky ways and that puppet of yours."

Robbie nods, quietly, and Trina just fingers the fabric of the seat. "But, I like that."

&.

Somewhere along the way, Trina finds herself pressed against Robbie, fingers intertwined, lips pressed against his, and her head starts to pound a little due to the lack of oxygen. Robbie's clueless in what to do in a situation like this, he's never made out with a girl, and Trina's no exception. He didn't expect this to happen, but he's seen movies and puts his arms around her skinny waist like the way they do in movies.

Trina's the first one to pull apart, her black hair and her eyes and her entire face is shining under the dim lighting again and a genuine smile finds its way to her lips.

Robbie stifles a mental picture of Tori exchanging a look with Cat, Jade, Beck and André before a world of protests come his way. Trina whispers, "You're thinking about them."

"Of course I am," Robbie whispers back, eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm the last person people would expect you to get together with. What would people say when we go back to school tomorrow? I - I -"

Without warning, Trina kisses him again. As cliché as this sounds, it's enough to send him to pure bliss. He doesn't know why, just the thought of being with her, fighting with her, laughing with her, it seems, sort of, _magical_.

&.

"Tri?" The nickname is common, used specially by only Robbie, and Trina's eyes meet Robbie's.

"Yeah...?" Trina trails off, her eyes distant and Robbie braces his shoulders and sucks in his breath and gathers up his courage.

"I... I," He's too much of a pansy to come right out and say it, and Trina already knows the next words. They're hanging in the air, waiting for Trina to grab them. She smiles, and turns to him, and pushes away the images of paparazzi, magazines, boards with her name and movie and TV scripts. "You love me," She states, smug and always the know-it-all in their relationship. Robbie nods fearfully, and Trina chuckles.

She doesn't say "I love you, too" because she's not sure, or maybe she's just not ready. But someday she'll be, just not now.

&.

Black hair, glossed lips, tanned skin and brown hair, glasses, and pasty skin don't usually go together. Her name's carved in a star and so is his, she's wearing designer dress and he's wearing a designer tux and her hair's long and curly and rolling down her back and she intertwines her fingers with his. The paparazzi flashes pictures and they're on the front of magazines, and it's finally Trina & Robbie and Robbie & Trina and she never expected to get there with him on her side.

Trina looks up at the billboard sign with her name plastered in pretty, shiny letters. She sees her name in magazines, stars and Robbie's picture and name is always right behind her. He's a famous ventriloquist and comedian, and she's a famous actress and people adore them together and they sense that there's something _different_. Trina gives him a quick, soft kiss on the lips as they exist their limo, and he holds her close and steals kisses and whispers into her ear and she constantly tells him what a geek he is.

But as she walks down the red carpet, posing for a picture and as he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her into the theater, she realizes he doesn't care about how famous she is, how many fans she has, or how many movies she's done and how well they've been doing. All he cares about is being with her, just being by her side, and she maybesortof likes it that way.

Trina also might have whispered, 'I love you' during the movie to Robbie, and he might have smiled.

&.

**a/n: I love these two together, they are like one of my favorite Victorious pairing ever just below Beck and Jade. **

**They seriously need to be given more attention in the Victorious fandom, because they are awesome together, many people are just too absorbed in Cabbie to realize that. I hope my contribution to the Victorious fandom didn't totally suck, and hopefully I did them some justice, it's just hard because I have no idea how Tribbie would be potrayed. Also, just for the record, I am fully aware that maybe sort of has no spacings in between, it's just a stylistic choice, so just go along with it. Thanks for reading, though, and it would be great if you reviewed.**


End file.
